1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for preparing a novel crystalline zeolite utilizing trioxane as a template.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various processes are available in the prior art to produce crystalline zeolites. U.S. Pat. No. 4,657,748, issued Apr. 14, 1987, describes the process for preparing the crystalline zeolite ECR-1. According to this reference, a tetraalkyl ammonium cation of the type (CH.sub.3).sub.2 R'.sub.2 N.sup.+, wherein R' is ethyl, propyl, butyl, hydroxyethyl or hydroxypropyl, is used as the organic template in the preparation of ECR-1. There are a number of drawbacks with regard to this crystalline zeolite though:
1) The template is expensive and/or difficult to synthesize. PA1 2) The preparation occurs at a relatively high temperature for a relatively long period of time. PA1 3) The product may contain non-porous analcite (Na.sub.2 O.Al.sub.2 O.sub.3.4 SiO.sub.2.2 HOH) and has a SiO.sub.2 :Al.sub.2 O.sub.3 ratio of only 6.5 which limits its stability. PA1 X.sub.2 O.sub.3 :SiO.sub.2 =0.06-0.12 PA1 H.sub.2 O:SiO.sub.2 =5-30 PA1 OH.sup.- :SiO.sub.2 =0.05-0.6 PA1 trioxane:SiO.sub.2 =0.1-2.0 PA1 MO:SiO.sub.2 =0.15-0.35 PA1 X.sub.2 O.sub.3 :SiO.sub.2 =0.06-0.12 PA1 H.sub.2 O:SiO.sub.2 =5-30 PA1 OH.sup.- :SiO.sub.2 =0.05-0.6 PA1 trioxane:SiO.sub.2 =0.1-2.0 PA1 MO:SiO.sub.2 =0.15-0.35 PA1 X.sub.2 O.sub.3 :SiO.sub.2 =0.07-0.11 PA1 H.sub.2 O:SiO.sub.2 =10-25 PA1 OH.sup.- :SiO.sub.2 =0.01-0.5 PA1 trioxane:SiO.sub.2 =0.2-1.5 PA1 MO:SiO.sub.2 =0.2-0.3
It has now been found that these drawbacks may easily be avoided if trioxane ##STR1## is used as the template in the preparation of this type of zeolite. Rather than ECR-1, a related but novel zeolite is produced.